A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
A speed reduction device such as an epicyclical gear assembly driven by a core engine enables alternative placement of the gas turbine engine. The core components of the gas turbine engine such as the compressor, combustor and turbine can be imbedded within the aircraft body. A fan section may then be mounted in alternate locations such as at the rear of the aircraft body. In such a configuration the fan is aft of the core engine components and exhaust gases flow past the fan. It is not desirable to ingest the hot exhaust gases into the fan.